Computer processor resets may be performed by distributing a reset signal to each state element, logic cone or the like, to clear the current state. This may be done at initialization so that each state element is at a known state. Scan chains, which may be used to detect manufacturing defects in integrated circuits, may also be used to reset the initial state of a machine such as a central processing unit. Scan chains, however, may interact with different parts such as the array. If the array has a stuck-at fault, then this fault may be propagated onto the scan chain and may prevent debug, repairability, or resetting the machine or part.